untitled i need help with a name
by HRInuyashaFan16
Summary: A girl named diamond finds out shes a halfwitchhalfelf and is harry's cousin when she is 16. On Hiatus sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond, a 16-year-old girl with long curly/frizzy hair and blue/green eyes was about to go to sleep, when an owl came and tapped on her window. 'What is an owl doing at my window' Diamond thought as she got up and let the owl in. She then noticed that there was a letter attached to the owls' leg and it was addressed to her. 'Hmm… what the heck is this. Why does it have my name on the letter that's attached to its leg and not just that but why does the owl even have a letter attached to its leg. Should I open it or show my mom first?' Diamonds curiosity got over her fear and she opened the letter. It read:

Dear Miss Diamond Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are the first person to be accepted at this late of age. Please read the attached form for books and supplies and be at the London Train station and onto platform 9 ¾ by 11:00 in the morning on the 5th of August so we can take the 2 weeks before school to determine how far you are magic wise.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Diamond was speechless. She did not know that Hogwarts was even a real school. She thought that it was just make believe. To make sure she wasn't imagining things Diamond took the letter and ran down the stairs looking for her parents. "Mom, Dad," Diamond yelled. Her parents came running in looking worried.

"Honey what's wrong, what happened?" Diamonds mom Jill asked.

Diamond showed her mom the letter and her mothers face turned ghostly white.

"How did you get this? Whom did you get this from?" Jill demanded. Dave, Diamonds father, looked confused so he took the letter and read it. After reading it his face to turned ghostly white and he started to tremble.

"An owl came to my window with that letter on its leg. Why? Is this true? Am I a witch?" Diamond asked.

Jill looked at Diamond and hesitated before she spoke. "You have to understand sweetheart. We were going to tell you when you turned 11 but when you didn't receive your letter we thought you didn't have magical powers so we decided not to tell you until you turned 18."

"I can't believe you. You lied to me. What next are you going to tell me that you aren't my parents that you adopted me?"

"Umm… well you see… that actually happened." Diamond started to speak but Jill interrupted her. "You have to understand. We were doing it for your own protection. If…."

"My own protection." Diamond cut in. "You lied to me all these years, making me believe that I was your daughter. I can't believe you."

Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Diamond asked, "So how did you adopt me? Or are you witches too and you adopted me at a witches adoption center?"

Dave is the one who answered this question. "We are not witches. Jill and I grew up with your father. We knew he was a wizard and we were fine with that. When you were 2 years old he and your mother came to our house in the middle of the night and asked if we could take care of you. He said that he and your mother were going to have to leave town for a little while and she didn't feel safe taking you with. We haven't seen or heard from either one of them since then. So we don't know what happened to them."

Diamond listened patiently, her face expressions going from anger to shock to sadness. "So... so… so you don't know if they are alive or not?"

"No. I'm sorry sweetheart but we don't," Dave said looking sad. Jill had already started to cry.

"Look. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'm just a little upset."

"We don't blame you sweetheart. We should've told you from the beginning what you were and that you weren't our daughter."

"No. No I'm glad you didn't tell me that I wasn't your daughter. It would've been too uncomfortable for us if I knew you weren't my real parents."

Jill and Dave both smiled and grabbed their daughter into a hug. Diamond gave them both a hug and then had a look of confusion on her face.

"Ok I'm curious. What am I going to do about this school?" Diamond asked.

Jill looked at Dave and then looked at Diamond. "Well if you don't want to go to it you don't have to but you should go to learn about your powers and everything. If you…"

Diamond interrupted her mom again, "No it's not that I don't want to go, cause I do but what about the money for the books and stuff and where am I going to get the books?"

"Will you quit interrupting me? I was about to say what we are going to do about that."

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to."

"That's ok honey. To answer your question, we are going to go to Diagon Alley. It's a place for witches and wizards everywhere to get school supplies and stuff like that. As for your money, your mother left a key to the vault that they left for you. It's gold just for magic folk."

"Oh ok. I see. So when will we go?"

"We will go the day after tomorrow."

"Why can't we go sooner?"

"Because we have to go see this guy your mother told us to see when you get accepted to Hogwarts."

"Why do we have to go see him? Why is he so important?"

"He is important because he will be able to tell you more about this school and stuff."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm going to go to bed. When are we going to go tomorrow?"

"We are going to be leaving around noon. It will take about 30 min. to an hour to get there."

"Ok well good night."

"Good night sweetheart."

Diamond gave both her parents hugs before heading upstairs and hopping onto her bed. It was 12:30 and even though she was exhausted she couldn't fall asleep. She had a lot on her mind. Like what the school would be like, what would she do about her friends here, would she make friends at Hogwarts and stuff like that. It was about 3 in the morning before she finally fell asleep. In her dreams she saw a tall man with messed up hair, a woman with bright green eyes, a man with black hair and a woman with long blonde hair, purple eyes and pointy ears. In the arms of the woman with the green eyes was a baby boy with the same green eyes. In the arms of the woman with purple eyes was a baby with purple eyes and black hair with pointy ears. For some reason Diamond knew that the baby was herself. She didn't know how she knew since the baby didn't look anything like her but she knew. Before anything else could happen her alarm clock went off and Diamond got up to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review from **Siobhan-Slytherin-Lady**. I hope you all like this next chapter. I need help on figuring out what this story is to be called so if any of you have any ideas I would appreciate your help._

On her way downstairs, Diamond heard her mother talking to someone on the phone. Her mother was saying: "Yea we are on are way over there. No she doesn't know about that yet. I thought it would be better if you told her. No she doesn't know about Harry either. I want you to tell her cause it was just to hard on my husband and I to see her hurting last night. I want to be able to comfort her this time and not have to be the one to tell her." Diamond decided to go back up stairs and finish getting ready so she can let her mom finish talking to whoever it was on the phone.

As Diamond finished getting ready, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"It's me sweetheart," her father replied.

"Come on in."

Dave opened the door and walked in. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright with everything that's going on. I know it must've been hard on you."

"Yea I'm fine. Hey dad, I was um wondering if you had any of my parents pictures?"

"Oh is that it. Yea honey I do. I will be right back with it. It's a photo album of their wedding."

As Dave left Diamond was thinking of who the people were in her dream. She heard her father coming back so she sat on her bed to wait.

"Here we go," Dave said as he handed her the photo album. "I will be right back. Go ahead and look through that."

Diamond opened the album and the first picture she saw almost made her choke. The picture was of the 4 people in her dream. The only difference was that there were no babies. Diamond stared at the photo for 5 minutes until her father walked back into the room. "So, you look through it yet? I know there's not a lot so I thought that maybe you would be done yet"

Diamond looked up. "Hey dad, who are these people here and which ones are my parents."

Dave walked over and saw the picture and his eyes teared up a little bit. He pointed at the woman with green eyes and the man beside her. "This couple is Lily and James Potter. They got married a little while before your parents. The other couple is your parents. Voldemort murdered Lily and James Potter. They are your Aunt and Uncle. James is your fathers brother."

"Ok. Thanks. I will look through this later. We better go.

As they were on the road Diamond was thinking about what the man would say about her family. Was her mother an Elf/Witch? It seemed that way the dream that she had. 'I guess I will have to wait to find out.'

It took about 45 minutes to get to the persons house. It looked really different from the way that Diamond had first pictured it. Diamond had pictured a big Victorian home but instead she saw a small shack. Jill got out of the car first. Dave took a little while. Diamond got out after her mom and just stood there, staring, not at the house, but at the man standing in front of the house. It seemed as if she knew him but she didn't remember ever seeing him before. It was a feeling that she got. A feeling of familiarity. The man was somewhat tall. About 6'5" she thought. He was not skinny but not fat either. He was more like buff. He was walking toward them. Jill saw him and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. Bigger than any hug Diamond has ever seen her mother give. Then he turned towards her. Her father was still in the car trying to bring himself out.

"Hello Diamond. My name is Derek. I was a friend of your parents. It's a pleasure to finally see you again. I met you when you were about 6 months old. Oh how much you have grown since. You are as beautiful as your mother with your fathers' hair color and charm. Come on in" Dave had finally gotten out of the car and they headed towards the house.

Diamond looked confused. "What do you mean? I look nothing like my parents," Diamond said as they entered the house.

Derek chuckled. "Not now. But you will." Diamond still looked confused. "Maybe I should start at the beginning." Diamond nodded.

Derek looked at his watch. "Ok well maybe I should shorten down the story. We have to leave soon to go and get your stuff. Well long story somewhat short is that your mother is an elf. She went to Hogwarts to learn about the magic that they did. And that's when she met your father. Well after your parents got married and had you they found out that one of Voldemorts Death Eaters were after them. When they found out this they decided to have you stay at Jill and David's house. Your mother also thought that since you looked so much like her and your father that they would have to change you're appearance until you went to Hogwarts. So that's why you look like this. If you want I can change you into how you would look if you never had your looks changed."

Diamond was listening throughout the whole thing and it wasn't much of a shock except the part about the appearance. She thought that her mother was an elf from the picture she saw and the dream that she had. 'Should I do this. Well I want to look like my mom so I guess I should. But do I want to.' Diamond contemplated this for a few minutes before answering. "Yea. I want to have my looks changed to how they are supposed to be. But before that happens. I have question."

"Ask away," Derek replied

"Well since my mom is an elf and my dad is a wizard what does that make me?"

"Well that makes you half witch and half elf. There are a couple differences in a full elf and a half elf. The fact that you are half witch also makes you stronger, magic wise, than any elf. Elves have magic but it's very limited. They have elemental powers that you do not posses but you posses the eye color changing, you can jump high and climb trees fast, and you are very strong strength wise. You also have your witch powers, which you will learn about in august when you head to Hogwarts. Do you have any other questions?"

"No I don't. Can you change me now?"

"Ok no problem." Derek pointed his wand at Diamond and her appearance changed dramatically. Her thick, frizzy, curly, blondish brown hair turned into long, straight, thin, jet-black hair. Her blue/green eyes turned into purple eyes. Her 5'4" somewhat heavy body turned into a tall, (5'7") slender body. Her short stubby fingers turned into long skinny fingers with medium length nails. The same thing happened with her toes yet she didn't notice until later. Jill and Dave both gasped. Even Derek looked a little shocked.

"You look almost exactly like your mother except that you have you fathers hair color and height." Jill whispered.

"Can I go look in the mirror?" Diamond asked.

"Sure go ahead. The bathroom is upstairs to your right. Besides I have to talk to your parents alone for a second anyway."

Diamond headed upstairs to the bathroom after saying thanks to Derek. 'I wonder what I'm going to look like. I hope I don't look any uglier than I looked before.' Diamond looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. 'Oh my god. They are right. I do look like my mother except with my dads hair color. And I don't see any elf ears.' Right as Diamond thought that elf ears popped out. 'What the…? Why do I have elf ears now? Oh god I wish they would go away. I don't want people staring at them.' As she said this they went away. 'Hm… oh I think I get it now. If I want people to see them I just have to think about it. And if I don't want people to see them then I just wish them away.' Diamond checked out herself and then noticed her eyes. They were purple until she was shocked into seeing them. Then they turned blue. 'Weird. Will these do the same thing that my other eyes did? Change colors depending on my mood. That would be so cool. Well I better get going downstairs.'

Diamond got downstairs just as her parents and Derek had finished talking.

"Your parents have just informed me that you have never met your cousin Harry." Derek said.

"Who? I didn't know I had a cousin named Harry. Who's he?"

Derek was about to answer when Dave answered for him. "He is the son of Lily and James Potter."

"Oh. Umm… I'm just wondering. Does he happen to have bright green eyes just like his mother and hair just like his dad?"

"Uh yea how did you know that?"

"Uh I had a memory/dream of some sort. I saw my mom, my dad, me, Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry."

"Oh ok. Dumbledore said that you might have dreams about before you went to live with

Dave and Jill. Well Harry is your own age. He goes to Hogwarts also. He…" The doorbell rang. "Well you can get to know him now. That must me him." Derek went to get him and they came back in. "Harry?" Diamond said as she saw Harry.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. Diamond?


	3. Authors note

I am really sorry to everyone who reads my story. I have lost all my data and information on my old computer. I have started a new story and I will not be continuing this one for now. I do not know if I will finish it. Please read my other story when it is up. It is kinda like this one just different. Again sorry

starlynn


End file.
